


Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 611

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [64]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Trigedasleng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 12:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19992034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 611 of the CW'sThe 100. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 611 ofThe 100.)





	Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 611

SHEIDHEDA  
And kill them all.

TRANSLATION  
_En frag emo op ogeda._

MADI  
Next time, I kill them all.

TRANSLATION  
_Nestam, ai frag emo op ogeda._

MURPHY  
We’re going to the machine shop to get Becca’s book! Stay alive until we get there!

TRANSLATION  
_Osir na gyon au gon girgeda na lok op leja kom Beka! Ste kiken kom taim osir kom op!_

MURPHY  
Now act like you hate me!

TRANSLATION  
_Nau gouba raun kom yu fleim ai klin!_

GAIA  
You’re a Nightblood...

TRANSLATION  
_Yu laik Natblida..._

SHEIDHEDA  
Madi, no! Stay with me, Madi. Focus.

TRANSLATION  
_Madi, no! Ste kamp raun ai, Madi. Fronzeda op._

**Author's Note:**

> Truth be told, I don't remember hearing all this dialogue, so I sure hope it all made it in! The word _fronzeda_ came from discussions with Slakkru, but I don't remember who came up with it. I really liked _girgeda_. And hats off to Murphy speaking Trig. for the first time!


End file.
